Zugzwang
by ValhallaSB
Summary: No importa lo que haga, que decisión tome. Peter sabe que ya perdió. Ya no hay tiempo para medias tintas, es momento de mover las piezas, porque el Lord no va a seguir esperando. Y no quiere decidir, no quiere ser un traidor. No quiere ser responsable de la muerte de James. Pero tampoco quiere morir.


DISCLAIMER: Si algo de esto fuera mío, Snape no sería un héroe ni Peter un traidor.

 ** _ZUGZWANG:_**

 ** _Ajedrez. Cuando cualquier movimiento supone perder la partida._**

Afuera, la tormenta azota el Reino Unido sin piedad. Adentro, es Peter quien destruye todo a su paso en un fallido intento por paliar ese vacío que siente en el pecho y que no sabe que es. Llora, grita y destruye todo. Y sabe que ellos están ahí afuera, divirtiéndose con su tortura personal.

Nadie quiere a los traidores, ni un bando ni el otro. Peter lo sabe. Pero no quiere morir.

En este momento recuerda algo que Remus decía siempre "Gryffindor y Slytherin valoran cualidades casi idénticas, valoran caras distintas de una misma moneda. La diferencia entre unos y otros es una línea muy delgada. El honor de Gryffindor y el instinto de supervivencia de Slytherin."

Sabe que tiene razón. Remus siempre tiene razón. La diferencia no es el honor, porque no existe algo así en tiempos de guerra; ni la valentía, porque Merlín sabe que se necesita hacer acopio del valor que no sabes que tienes para traicionar a tus amigos en pos de no morir.

No quiere hacerlo, no quiere ser quien dicte la sentencia de los Potter, quien arruine la vida que a Remus tanto le costó disfrutar, ni quien le de a Bellatrix lo que le falta para ver a quien supo ser su favorito destruido, no quiere ser quien cambie las tornas de esta guerra. Pero tiene miedo y no quiere morir.

Le duele pensar que Sirius confía más en él que en Remus, que lo valora creyéndolo leal hasta la muerte y poniéndolo fuera del ojo de la tormenta. Lo hace porque lo considera el más débil de los cuatro, es consciente de eso, pero también porque lo considera fiel.

Pero Peter es un traidor. Porque tiene miedo y no quiere morir.

Hace meses intenta hablar, pedir ayuda, encontrar la fuerza para anteponer a sus amigos antes que a su propia vida. Pero no puede. Las palabras no encuentran forma sino que se atropellan en su mente intentando salir y su boca no emite sonido, no puede hablar. Porque recuerda esos ojos carmesí y solo quiere vivir.

Tiene que decidir. Sabe que el tiempo se acaba, que Voldemort no va a seguir jugando con su miedo mucho más, que Bellatrix espera que la dejen jugar con él. Que no importa lo que decida, el ya perdió y va a perder aún más, porque está en el punto de no retorno. Con todo el camino recorrido en las sombras, ya no puede volver atrás. Sus amigos ya no podrían perdonarlo. Y los Mortífagos no tardarían dos segundos en encontrarlo para hacerlo suplicar por su muerte.

 _Aún no movió sus piezas y ya se sabe perdedor._

Quiere llorar porque no sabe que hacer.

La marca empieza a arder, como todas las noches. Siente como mil vidrios incrustrandose en la carne bajo la piel, siente el fuego ardiendo en la superficie, aún puede sentir el veneno de la serpiente recorriendo su riego sanguíneo. El Lord lo hace a propósito, para que no olvide la amenaza permanente sobre su cabeza, para que nunca olvide que debe decidir.

 **Peter decide porque no quiere morir.**

Pero nadie quiere a un traidor. Ni un bando ni el otro. Porque el tiene miedo y quiere llorar, pedir ayuda y suplicar un perdón que sabe que ya no podrá obtener porque es muy tarde.

 _No importa cuantas cosas Peter quiera, ninguna quiere más que sobrevivir._

Piensa en Remus, en Sirius, en James, en Lily y en Harry. Piensa en todos ellos.

 _Y piensa en él, en Peter._

Así que toma una decisión, esa tarde del 31 de Octubre, y decide que no importa como pero va a salir vivo de esta guerra. Observa la marca, piensa lo que va a decirle y la toca.

 ** _"Los Potter están en el Valle de Godric."_**

Puede sentir la sonrisa que Lord Voldemort esboza y sabe que debe huír. Sirius pronto estará allí.

 **Esto de aquí, de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa porque no me gusta como quedó, es un pequeño aporte a reivindicar un poquito a Peter, que JK lo trato fatal. Que sí, que es un traidor, pero fue un verdadero amigo todos los años anteriores... y no todos podemos ser valientes. A veces, decidimos ser egoistas y, en una guerra, yo al menos no puedo culparlo por serlo.**

 **Esto se me ocurrió mientras volvía a leer un capítulo de Guerra, de Ceci Tonks, donde una frase de Peter era "no quiero morir" así que mientras esperaba a una clase surgió esto.**

 **No está bien escrito y eso, pero espero que no esté tan mal.**


End file.
